gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mean
Mean ' by ''Taylor Swift is featured in Props, the twentieth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Coach Beiste and Puck. After the feuds between Rick and Puck and between Beiste and Cooter, Puck is seen in the empty auditorium playing his guitar singing Mean. Beiste sees him and joins in with him. They both sing together with smiles on their faces as they relate to each others downfall and pain. The song is portrayed as Puck playing guitar with no other instruments. However when him and Beiste stand up to sing the last chorus he stops strumming for a few seconds then carries on. Lyrics '''Puck: You, with your words like knives And swords and weapons that you use against me, You, have knocked me off my feet again, Got me feeling like I'm nothing. You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard Calling me out when I'm wounded. You, pickin' on the weaker man. Coach Beiste: Well you can take me down, With just one single blow. But you don't know, what you don't know, Puck with Coach Beiste: Someday, I'll be living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Puck: Why you gotta be so mean? Coach Beiste: You, with your switching sides, And your wildfire lies and your humiliation You, have pointed out my flaws again, As if I don't already see them. Both: I walk with my head down, Trying to block you out Puck: Cause I'll never impress you I just wanna feel okay again. I bet you got pushed around, Puck with Coach Beiste: Somebody made you cold, Puck: But the cycle ends right now, Coach Beiste: You can't lead me down that road, You don't know, what you don't know Puck with Coach Beiste: Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Puck: Why you gotta be so mean? And I can see you years from now in a bar, Puck with Coach Beiste: Talking over a football game, Puck: With that same big loud opinion but, Puck with Coach Beiste: Nobody's listening, Puck: Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things, Coach Beiste: Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing. But all you are is mean, Puck: All you are is mean. And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life, and mean Puck with Coach Beiste: And mean, and mean, and mean But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah, Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Coach Beiste: Why you gotta be so mean? Puck: Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, Coach Beiste: Why you gotta be so mean? Puck: And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Coach Beiste: Why you gotta be so mean? Puck: Someday, I'll be living in a big old city, Coach Beiste: Why you gotta be so mean? Puck: And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Puck with Coach Beiste: Why you gotta be so mean? Reception Crystal Bell of Huffington Post asked, "How could you not be moved by their duet in the auditorium?" E! Online's Jenna Mullins called it "one of the highlights of the season", and Slezak gave it a grade of "A". Chaney's "B+" followed her statement that "it was more effective than Swift’s version because I can believe that both Puck and Beiste have had it rough", and Strecker described it as "lovely and thematically perfect" and gave it a "B". VanDerWerff said he "could have done without" their duet, and Futterman was even harsher: "it was quite unfortunate". Houston Chronicle's Bobby Hankinson wrote that he "sort of liked" how the pair were "simultaneously improving upon and butchering a Taylor Swift song", and Saskin characterized it as "heartfelt and passionate".Source Charts Gallery PuckBeisteMean.png PuckBeisteMean2.png PuckBeisteMean3.png PuckBeisteMean4.png PuckBeisteMean5.png PuckBeisteMean6.png PuckBeisteMean7.png PuckBeisteMean8.png PuckBeisteMean9.png PuckBeisteMean10.png PuckBeisteMean11.png PuckBeisteMean12.png PuckBeisteMean13.png PuckBeisteMean14.png PuckBeisteMean15.png PuckBeisteMean16.png PuckBeisteMean17.png PuckBeisteMean18.png PuckBeisteMean19.png PuckBeisteMean20.png PuckBeisteMean22.png PuckBeisteMean21.png meaan.png 515201282659PM--3498915455037118346.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Mean Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Shannon Beiste